transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Steeljaw (Decepticon)
Steeljaw on Maan sutta muistuttava Decepticon, Alchemorin vaarallisin vanki ja oman jenginsä johtaja, jonka tavoitteena on koota Alchemorin vangeista uusi armeijan Maan valtaamista varten ''Transformers Robots in Disguise'' -sarjasta. Hän yritti uskotella Strongarmille aikovansa elää rauhassa samanmielisten kanssa jaksossa "Luottamusharjoituksia", mutta hän valehteli siitä. Kun hän tapasi Thunderhoofin jaksossa "Kospego käskee", hän ehdotti tälle liittotumista. Sitten jaksossa "Todellinen luonto" hän käytti Minitronin manipuloimaa Grimlockia saamaan Underbiten horroskapselin. Sitten toiset Decepticonit, Fracture ja Clampdown liittyivät hänen sakkiinsa, tosin Fracture liittyi ennen "Vinoillen" -jakson tapahtumia, ja siinä jaksossa Clampdown liittyi hänen sakkiin. Sitten jaksossa "Häädetyt" Megatronus sai hänet auttamaan tätä pääsemään Maahan. Mutta sitten jaksossa "Taistelukentät - osa 2" hänet petettiin. Sitten jaksossa "Sulamispisteessä" hän tulee Decepticon-saarelle, ja alkaa työskennellä sen Decepticonien kanssa. Sitten jaksossa "Silmänkääntötemppu" hän vapauttaa kaksi hänen vanhan sakin jäsentä, sekä Biskin, Springloadin, Quillfiren, Groundpounderin ja Overloadin ja toimitti heidät Glowstrikelle ja Saberhornille, ja siinä samalla hän syrjäytti Scorponokin Glowstriken oikeankädenmiehen paikalta. Sitten jaksossa "Portaalit" Glowstrike ja Saberhorn pyysivät häntä johtaja-trioon tukijäseneksi, ja hänelle annettiin tehtäväksi saada Decepticon-saarella olevat Decepticon-pyydykset ulos eräästä säilöstä. Hän sai ne ulos säilöstä jaksossa "Decepticon-saari - osa 1", ja hän syrjäytti Saberhornin ja Glowstriken johtoasemalta kun hän sai molemmat Decepticon-pyydykset käsiinsä. Ja sitten kun hän kohtasi Bumblebeen ja Optimuksen jaksossa "Decepticon-saari - osa 2", hän ei aikonut heidän saada staasipommin ajastinta käyntiin. Mutta he saivat sen käyntiin, ja heidän oli vielä varmistettava, että Steeljaw jäisi saarelle pommin räjähtäessä. Yhdistetyn Decepticon-pyydyksen varusteiden ansiosta hän saattoi olla immuuni Kryo-kaasulle, joten heidän oli saatava hänet pudottamaan aseensa. Ja Fixitin, Toolboxin ja muiden Alchemorin vanginvartija -Mini-Conien kanssa he onnistuivat. Ja sitten Bee sai Steeljaw:n kiinni ilmanvaihtokeskuksen lattiaan lämpö ja kylmäsäteiden avulla. Bee-tiimi pääsi pois saarelta ennen pommin räjähdystä, ja Steeljaw ja muut Decepticonit jäivät Kryo-kaasuun, ja vaipuivat staasiin. Sen jälkeen Optimus, Toolbox, Windblade, Ratchet, Undertone ja muut vanginvartija -Mini-Conit veivät Alchemorin korjauksen loppuun ja lähtivät viemään Steeljaw:n ja muut Decepticon-saaren Decepticonit vankilaan Cybertronille. Kuvagalleria Steeljaw Defeated.jpg|Steeljaw kukistui 2. kauden lopussa. Steeljaw is now in Decepticon Island's Leader Trio..jpg|Steeljaw on nyt Decepticon-saaren johtaja-trion tukijäsen. Steeljaw in his Final Battle..jpg Steeljaw with Saberhorn and Glowstrike (Portals).jpg Steeljaw and Saberhorn.jpg Steeljaw and Thunderhoof (Sideways).jpg Steeljaw and Decepticon Island's Decepticons.jpg Steeljaw's Smile..png Steeljaw Failed..jpg|Steeljaw epäonnistui jaksossa "Häädetyt". Steeljaw with Strongarm.jpg Steeljaw (S01EP26 (2)).jpg Steeljaw Cheat.jpg Steeljaw (S01EP26 (1)).jpg Steeljaw with the Decepticon Hunter.png Steeljaw with the Stasis Pod.png Russell and Denny with Steeljaw and Divebomb.jpg Bumblebee Traps Steeljaw.jpg Steeljaw and Clampdown.jpg Bumblebee vs. Steeljaw (Lockout).jpg Steeljaw vs. Thunderhoof (2).png Steeljaw vs. Thunderhoof (1).png Steeljaw, Quillfire and Thunderhoof (Exiles).png Steeljaw, Clampdown and Thunderhoof (Exiles).png Steeljaw is Back (Exiles).png Steeljaw Hiding Behind the Tree (2).png Steeljaw Hiding Behind the Tree (1).png Steeljaw, Quillfire and Thunderhoof (Combiner Force).png Steeljaw did not like Soundwave's speech (1).png Steeljaw did not like Soundwave's speech (2).png Steeljaw in Prime Force One.jpg Steeljaw is now in Cybertron with Bee Team.jpg Bee Team and Steeljaw's sturdy place.png Bee Team and Steeljaw Ready for Fight.png Steeljaw's Grin (Freedom Fighters).jpg Steeljaw and Strongarm in Cybertron.jpg Steeljaw scans the color.png Steeljaw taas konnan koukuissa.jpg Steeljaw is threatening.jpg Steeljaw is now in Prime Force One.jpg Steeljaw (Combiner Force Ep. 24).jpg Steeljaw suostui (Vielä nyt).png Steeljaw's Grin (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg Steeljaw's Grin (Metal Meltdown (Beginning)).jpg Steeljaw and Glowstrike (Decepticon Island, Part 2).png Steeljaw kuuli äänen.png Mad Steeljaw (Combiner Force).png|Dropforge esti Steeljaw'ta laukaisemasta pommia. Grimlock ja Steeljaw ovat matkalla Cybertronille..png Steeljaw (Metal Meltdown (Shadowy)).jpg Sideswipe, Drift ja Steeljaw.jpg Underbite, Steeljaw ja Fracture (Vinoillen).jpg Luokka:Decepticon Luokka:Vihollinen Luokka:Johtajat Luokka:Hahmot